Un imposible posible
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Draco no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería conseguir con todo eso. Hasta que lo vió.


"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Disclaimer**: El Potterverso es de J.K Rowling

* * *

**Un imposible posible**

Draco dudaba que lo fuera a conseguir y si sabía que era lo que quería conseguir. Tenía que cumplir la misión, sino lo hacía él mataría a él y a sus padres, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué cambiaría entonces además de seguir vivo en un infierno? Porque, después de todo un verano conviviendo con mortífagos en su casa, había comprobado que eran como demonios. Además, tras meses de pobres intentos de asesinatos y fallidos intentos de arreglar ese armario, dudaba que la gloria que su tía le prometía fuera a llegar. Pero eso le daba igual, no la quería.

Sólo quería que ese infierno, el de su casa y ese curso, acabase lo más rápido posible. Que Dumbledore muriese por alguna causa natural, que su padre dejase de estar encerrado y que su madre dejase de estar triste.

También quería dejar de sentir esa impotencia que sentía cada vez que un plan llegaba a su mente y que era incapaz de realizarlo. Porque ese curso había descubierto que matar a alguien era más difícil de lo que creía, que era mucho más que pronunciar dos simples palabras. Hacía falta no tener ni escrúpulos ni sentimientos. Tener sangre fría, como una serpiente. Algo que, por mucho que la gente dijese que eran los slytherins, no lo eran.

O, al menos, él no lo era. Sólo era un niño mimado que había idolatrado toda su vida a un hombre, al que quería alcanzar, y que no podía. Que le había llevado a estar donde estaba ahora para salvar un fallo suyo. Un hombre que, tal vez, no era tan perfecto como pensaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en una sala llena de objetos olvidados, escondidos, llorando. Aprovechando que nadie le veía, que nadie le oía. Deambulando y chocando con los objetos que se amontonaban en torres imposibles. Hasta que chocó con un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Se alejó de el espejo, lo suficiente para verse de cuerpo entero, y comprobar el aspecto tan penoso que tenía que tener en ese momento. Para su sorpresa no se encontró con un reflejo suyo excesivamente pálido, delgado y ojeroso.

No, era todo lo contrario. Sonreía, con esa sonrisa suya de orgullo y superioridad, y se le veía bastante saludable. Hasta se podía decir que estaba un poco moreno. Tampoco estaba sólo, estaba entre su padre y su madre, que le miraban también sonrientes. Se fijó primero en el rostro de su padre, que miraba a su yo del espejo, y, aunque tenía un semblante duro y serio, se podía atisbar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. La misma que tenía cuando hablaba de él con los adultos. Su madre no sonreía, pero se le veía feliz, con ese brillo de bondad que tienen todas las madres en su mirada.

Aunque, había algo que le llamaba más la atención. Iban con ropas de verano, su madre con un vestido azul claro, su padre con una camisa arremangada y su yo del espejo con una camiseta de manga corta. Se podía ver perfectamente los brazos desnudos de los dos varones. Unos brazos completamente desnudos, sin ninguna marca tenebrosa cubriéndolos.

Draco estaba confuso. Sentía anhelo de algo que nunca había pasado, que no existía. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era lo que mostraba ese espejo? ¿Imposibles?

Su primer impulso fue intentar tocar el espejo, como si esperase poder entrar en el otro lado. No era posible, cuando se acercaba, la imagen desaparecía.

Repitió la acción hasta que, agotado física y psicológicamente, se sentó en frente del espejo a observarlo. Sólo observarlo. Ya no trataba de entenderlo ni de alcanzarlo. Ahora soñaba con la visión de ese imposible que el espejo le mostraba.

Paso horas y días delante de ese espejo. Pronto se convirtió en lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar con la misión. Más tarde, fue lo único que le hacía sobrellevar su vida.

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, que se estaba haciendo ilusiones con algo que no existía y que nunca podría ocurrir.

Lo que no sabía, era que en un futuro esa imagen se haría realidad. Al menos en parte. Unos años más tarde él ocuparía el lugar de Lucius en una realidad que él conseguiría con muchos años de esfuerzo.

La felicidad llegaría, si bien, no de la forma que él imaginaría.


End file.
